Wake the Sun
by sparkielass
Summary: Harper Morgan is a witch from a dark magic family. During her first year at Hogwarts, Harper meets and friends James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They had their share of fun and laughs. Though, their fifth year marks change for them and those around them...


Harper stood on Platform 9 & ¾ with Lilly Evans and her family, saying good bye and thank you, for the Evans family had housed Harper for the summer. Harper had gone home to find it unsatisfactory as a summer home. At that moment she got on the Night Bus with all of her stuff and went to the Evans' house. Lilly had offered her home before the end of the year, but Harper had not thought she would take Lilly up on her offer. It was interesting for Harper to live with muggles for a summer; Lilly's sister was very interesting too.

"Thank you again, Mr. Evans," said Harper just before the last whistle blew for the last call to board. Lilly said good-bye to her family and they both got on to the train with their things. "Well, that was an interesting summer."

"Yes it was, especially when Petunia got your Howler," said Lilly with a smile, turning to James walking toward them. "Oh, great."

"I'll handle him for now. You go," Harper said. Lilly disappeared into a compartment that had a few of her other friends in it and Harper continued down the corridor towards a messy haired boy. "Hey James."

"Where did she go?" James said looking over Harper's shoulder.

"Nice to see you Harper, how was your summer? Oh, it was great James, thanks for asking. That trunk looks heavy, let me help you. Oh, what a gentlemen. It is really no problem for you Harper," Harper said having the conversation that should have happened between her and James. "You can find her later."

"Sorry," James said feeling a little bad. "How was your summer?" He asked helping Harper with her trunk.

"It was fine, spent it at the Evans' house, but you would know that if you read the letter I sent you." Harper said knowing that James did not read anything over the summer.

"Right…here we are." James said happy that he had an out. The two had stopped outside a compartment that was currently holding three other students: one Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James helped Harper get her trunk into the rack while Remus took Harper's owl, Trenton. Harper situated herself next to Sirius, who was reading the Daily Prophet, while James ran back down the train to find Lilly.

"How was everyone's summer," asked Harper just before she was bombarded with retellings of Sirius' life.

Sirius had not stopped talking for the entire train ride to Hogwarts, it was rather usual for Sirius to take up time like this just after the holiday. As they all got off the train, Harper felt a slight nauseating feeling. She gripped her stomach and covered her mouth but the feeling soon subsided. No one had noticed this little incident and Harper just put it off as bad sweats or something to that affect. As it was still in good season for September, the group of friends made it over to one of the open air carriages. As they climbed aboard James spotted Snape coming up the path behind them.

"Look who it is," said James nudging Sirius.

"Could you wait until tomorrow to cause trouble?" asked Harper really not wanting to deal with cleaning up James and Sirius' mess.

"Why?" asked Sirius slightly hurt at the idea, "You used to love it when we would torture Snively."

"Used to being the key phrase. It's time you two grew up a little." Harper said looking a little more cross than she had intended.

"Grow up? We are only 15, why should we grow up now?" James asked confused.

"You guys are still afraid of what I could possibly do to you right?" Harper asked looking more and more cross by the minute.

"Yes." James and Sirius said cautiously.

"Good," Harper said and with that she jumped down out of the carriage and started to walk towards Snape. "Hey, Severus, how was your summer?" Harper began to walk with the very confused Snape and joined a carriage with him and a few other Slytherins. Harper glanced at the boys as they pulled away from Hogsmeade Station and smirked at the stunned and anguished faces they had.

Snape had not said a word from the time they started to Hogwarts to the time the carriages pulled up on the front steps. Just as the last few people headed into the Great Hall, Snape turned on Harper.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in a very evil like voice.

"They were going to hex you again." Harper said staring Snape right in the face; a trick she developed when someone tried to intimidate her.

"I don't need your help, Blood Traitor," Snape said using the most insulting thing he could think of.

"Fine, next time, I won't help you and you can get yourself out of a hex." Harper said storming off. She still however wanted to teach James and Sirius a lesson so instead of sitting with the boys she spotted Lilly and took the empty seat next to her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," said Lilly a little shocked, usually you could not get Harper to sit with anyone else besides 'Her Boys' as other students put it. "What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Harper said tummy rumbling, "Just an early lesson for James and Sirius…when do think the food will appear?" With that, Professor McGonagall walked the new first years in, Harper's brother amongst them. Harper watched as her younger brother strutted down the Great Hall and she scoffed in disgust. As much as she hated how he was and how much he was like their parents, she loved him and would protect him with her life if the time ever came. The other thing was that she had not told anyone that she had any siblings besides Sirius, but he was family so that was a different story. As the sorting began she knew that when her brother was called up it would open a whole new can of worms that she would have to deal with. Soon that precious moment had come up.

"Morgan, Cole," called out Professor McGonagall. Cole walked up to the stool and sat down smirking out at all the students. Harper knew that they were both thinking the same thing. It was only when the sorting hat spoke that Harper began to breathe again.

"Slyrtherin," It said flatly. Harper chanced a glance around her and saw a good portion of the students staring at her in disbelief. They did the same to Sirius when Regulas, his younger brother, came through the sorting. Cole hopped off the stool, a look of complete pride on his face and took his place next to the other Slytherins.

"You never said you had a brother," whispered Lilly.

"You never asked," replied Harper in a tone that was obviously a plea to change the subject. This plea was granted with the quick completion of the sorting and the appearance of food, which was longingly desired by all of the students. Conversations soon turned to school plans, summer holidays and the most common Qudditch.

"So are there going to be try-outs this year for Gryffendor?" Alice, a fourth year asked Harper.

"Yep. James and I have to figure it out but a signup sheet will be in the Common Room soon." Harper said spooning out more helpings of potatoes.

"Great!" said Alice extremely happy. Harper simply sighed. Dinner went on without much variation on the already established subjects until dessert was cleared from the tables and Dumbledore stood for his yearly welcome speech.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to new and returning students. This year should be of great interest with the addition of Professor Magaldi, who shall be taking over Muggle Studies for this term. I would like to advise the first years, as well as many of our older students that the Forbidden Forest is out of grounds, that the use of magic is forbidden in the corridors and that all students must not be out of their dormitories after 9:00pm. That is all now off to bed with you before your heads become too heavy for you bodies to carry," and with that Dumbledore was done and everyone was headed out of the Great Hall.

"That was really short wasn't it?" stated Lilly like every other student above a first year.

"I guess he wanted to get to bed too." Said Alice walking besides Lilly. They had not noticed that Harper had stayed behind a bit and was being ushered out of the Great Hall in the opposite direction by Professor McGonogal. Harper was expecting this; no one had really known where she was all summer and for some reason she knew that Dumbledore would want to talk to her. Professor McGonogal led Harper into to the back chamber at the end of the Great Hall. Inside which Dubledore sat patiently. Professor McGonagall motioned for Harper to sit but she did not oblige, she simply stared into Dumbledore's deep blue eyes.

"It seems that there has been some mix-up with your classes this year." He said smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harper asked regretfully.

"It means that you had been placed in lower level classes than you were intended to take this year." He said looking down at some papers.

"Lower level?" Harper was confused.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall," Your test scores the end of the year classes show that you are very advanced for your age."

"I have agreed to allow you to move on in your schooling and I believe that you are ready to take N.E.W.T. level classes." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harper was amazed, she knew that she was talented, well more than Jams and Sirius combined, plus the combined talent of all the other Qudditch teams, "I mean, well…"

"Tomorrow you will receive your N.E.W.T. level classes." Said Dumbledore, "Now, off to bed." And with that Harper was shooed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. Harper wandered up to the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately, James and Sirius were waiting for her.

"How long does it take to walk up from the Great Hall?" asked James.

"If you must know, I had a meeting with Dumbledore." Harper said sitting down between them.

"What sort of meeting?" Sirius asked confused.

"Apparently, I am skipping the fifth year. I was put into N.E.W.T level classes." Harper said simply staring at the fire.

"What? That's not fair!" James said jumping up from his seat.

"You mean, all the arguing we did over what we were going to take together was for nothing?" Sirius said looking hurt.

"Guess so." Harper said simply head hung. She really did not want to take upper level classes. As much as James and Sirius drove her crazy, she felt as though she needed them to get through Hogwarts. "It's fine though…really; it will make writing your essays easier." She said with a smirk. James let out a laugh but Sirius was still in disbelief. "I'm going to go to bed." With that, Harper left the two boys, in the common room.

All night, Harper laid in bed trying to fall asleep but she never could. There was unrest in her mind that she could not shake. "Why would I be placed in upper level classes?" she whispered to herself. It was weird because the year before had been just a regular year; no special testing or extra difficult work. She had taken all the generic classes that very 5th year would. "It just makes no sense." It did not help that Harper had received a howler over the summer from her mother and father. They had not noticed that she had not come home until about two weeks before the start of term. Harper disregarded the message but when she saw her family on the Platform with her brother, she had felt a twinge of guilt.

The sun began to rise which cast an eerie reddish glow all around the dormitory. The other four girls, Lilly, Grettle, Alice, and Martha, were still snoozing deeply. Harper got up quietly and decided there was no point now in trying to sleep, got dressed and headed out to the Great Hall for first dibs on breakfast. About an hour later, the students of Hogwarts started scuffling into breakfast. That was when a fellow Ravenclaw, who happened to be a year older, came to sit with Harper.

"Hey, Harper." Alastar said nervously.

"Oh, hey Alastar." Harper said with a yawn, she was feeling her lack of sleep set in now.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"No not at all, but isn't your team going to wonder why the Capitan of the Ravenclaw team is eating breakfast with the Capitan of the Gryffindor team?" Harper said with a smirk.

"You mean co-captain." Said James defensively, "You need to say something to us Brodie?" James was on the receiving end of the evil eye from Harper.

"No not at all," Alastar said getting up, "See ya around, Harper."

"Yeah." Harper smiling her sorry smile as Alastar walked back to the Ravenclaw table, and then she turned on James, "Why do you have to be so mean to everybody outside of Gryffindor?"

"He was just going to use you to get information on our qudditch team." James said, "Pass the porridge."

"So you're a mind reader now huh?" Harper knew that James acted like this but since she had gotten no sleep, she was very irritable.

"What is it with you?" James asked, Sirius had been stuffing his face full of toast so he was unable to take part I the conversation, which was a good thing for some, "First you stopped us from cursing Snivily, who, may I remind you, cursed your broom last year, and now it is Alastar Brodie."

"I don't only have you guys as friends you know." Harper said as Remus sat down. He did not say a word because he knew the consequences of getting between James and Harper during one of their 'conversations'. Luckily, Professor McGonagall had come by to hand out schedules.

"Black, Sirius. Lupin, Remus. Morgan, Harper. Potter, James." She listed as she handed out each schedule, "Where is Mr. Pettegrew?"

"I'm here…I'm here," Came Peter running down the Great Hall, "Sorry, couldn't find my other sock this morning."

"That's nice dear." McGonagall said handing him his schedule and continuing down the Gryffindor table to the first years. After receiving her schedule, Harper left the table not wanting to deal with James and his ideas any longer. She headed out to her first class, Herbology, and passed Alastar on the way. "Sorry for that." She said pausing for a moment, "Sometimes I just want to strangle them."

"It's fine," He said smiling, "They are your boys, they just want to protect you."

"That's the thing, I don't need protecting," Harper said turning and slightly rubbing her right forearm. Alastar followed her to continue their conversation.

"Oh, well…where are you headed to?" he asked.

"Herbology." Harper said with a sigh.

"Really? I didn't know they had any fifth year Hebology classes at this time." Alastar said looking puzzled.

"They don't," Harper said a little more bitterly than was intended, "Dumbledore and McGonagall decided that I could skip the fifth year and go straight into N.E.W.T courses."

"Well, that's good," Alastar said charmingly; he did however receive a confused angry look from Harper. Then he said, "Cause I have Herbology now, too." This statement made Harper laugh. She smiled big and the two of them walked to class. James and Sirius saw this interaction, not knowing what was said and inferred that harper was betraying the Qudditch team, which was improbable since she was more of a capitan than James.

As the day went on, Harper and Alastar realized that they had five out of seven classes together and that they both were wanting to be Aurors one day. Since their last class was right before dinner, they simply walked into the great hall together; this brought tears to some girls, anger to some boys and loathing from both of their teams. They separated and sat at their respective tables but faced each other.

"What was that about?" asked James looking hurt.

"What was what about?" Harper asked dishing up some food for herself.

"You and Brodie?" Chimed in Sirius sitting next to James.

"We have classes together. Our last class is right before dinner and I missed lunch so we came here together." Harper said chancing a glance to see if the same conversation was taking place at the Ravenclaw table; it was.

"But he is…" James was cut off.

"A friend, nothing more nothing less." Harper said, "Have you guys seen Remus?"

"No…don't change the subject…he is going to use you to get information on our team," James said sternly.

"We didn't even mention Quidditch today, we talked about summer, he was fascinated when I told him I spent it with muggles." Harper said conjuring a box to put food in for Remus, usually if he didn't come at the start of dinner, he wasn't going to make it.

"What?" Sirius and James said in unison.

"Not everyone talks of Quidditch." Harper said laughing at the stunned faces.

The dinner went on like this, James and Sirius would say something and Harper would shoot it down. Finally dinner was over and the three of them, peter didn't show up either, went back to the common room. "Put this on Remus' bed, if you open it I will know," Harper then went up to her room. On her bed she found a letter, it was from her parents; it didn't look like a howler but she knew it was. She picked it up and it immediately burst open. It screamed:

YOU INSOLENT GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD OF A CHILD! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SUCH A THING! WE KNOW YOUR PLANS! WE KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE! IF YOU TRY ONE TIME TO GET AWAY WE SHALL KILL EVERYONE YOU CARE FOR! THAT INCLUDES YOUR PRECIOUS GRYFFINDORES! YOU ARE A DARK WITCH! YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU OTHER WISE!

At this point the letter ripped itself up and burst into flames. Harper was in tears, but it wasn't the said tears, it was all the pent up anger that she had leaking through. There was a loud bang, a scream and angry ramblings coming from the common room. Harper wiped away the tears and walked to the balcony overlooking the flour covered common room. "I told you I'd know if you tried to open the box." She said with a smile.

Later on in the evening Sirius and James were still attempting to get flour out of their ears, peter finally arrived. He looked worn a ragged which prompted the question, "What ya' been up to Peter?" After that, he murmured something in his squeaky voice and ran up to his bed. The three of them went back to what they had been doing. James was staring at Lilly, who continuously looked at Harper for support, but Harper was engrossed in one of her text books for the day. Sirius was reading over some fan mail, which he always received the first few days of school and Remus was still nowhere to be found. Suddenly, something really important popped into Sirius head, papers went flying as he stood up quick tapping James on the shoulder and giving Harper a little nudge.

"What?" asked James confused.

"It's the first night isn't it?" Sirius asked with a huge smile on his face, Harper just rolled her eyes realizing what Sirius was talking about.

"Right…" said James finally taking his eyes off Lilly. "I'll get the cloak." Sirius then turned on Harper.

"You are not going to sit this out." He said flatly. "It's a tradition that, may I remind you, a tradition that you started."

"Fine, but what do you propose we do?" Harper asked turning a page in her book.

"I cannot discuss it here. Other people may steel my brilliant idea." Sirius whispered. James had come down from the boys' room with a bundle under his arm. He left the common room followed closely by Sirius. Harper waited a few moments before she decided to go with them.

The first night of their first year, Snape had tried to hex Harper. It was stopped by a professor but Harper retaliated that night by "decorating" the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Let us simply say that the Slytherins did not make it to class that day, or for the week. James and Sirius were so enthralled at what Harper had done that they decided to do something to the Slytherins on the first night of school every year.

When Harper met up with the two boys they were giggling. It seemed that Sirius had disclosed his plan. "Where's Peter?" Sirius asked when Harper finally walked up to them.

"Don't know. Besides the cloak won't fit four, it barely fits three." Harper said adjusting the cloak over her head as James draped it over the three of them.

"Ok," Whispered Sirius as they began to head off, "We are going to flood the halls surrounding the Slytherin dorm with a muck green goo swamp then we are going to enchant the statues around to dunk all the Slytherins when the try to escape."

"Very creative," Harper said, "I take it that you are wanting me to do all the enchantment while you two are on guard."

"Yes." Sirius said.

"Ok then." Harper said as they came upon the dreaded staircase. It is hard enough when walking down normal but with three people under a cloak trying to hide, the danger factor increases tenfold. However, their constant prowling around the school made them somewhat experts about this. When they reached the Syltherin hall they saw that is was being guarded by two of the burly first years, they looked scared. James and Sirius confounded them and Harper set to work waving her wand here and there in a sort of dance. She did not mutter one word, one of the many talents she had, as the boy watched for anyone not welcome.

"Done," She said with a big smile.

"But there is nothing here," Pointed out Sirius.

"There will be." Harper said with a smile, "Wait until morning, wake them up to before we go." The trouble they caused put a new bounce in Harpers step. She was like she was the past four years. The three of them headed back up to the common room with James and Sirius wondering what Harper had done, if anything.


End file.
